The Hollow King And The Pervert Emperor
by AnimeLoverQ8
Summary: Akiisha Kamijou is a high class devil. He is a unique person and also the older of issei Hyoudou. So how will Aki live his life with a pervert of a brother and his friends while enemies from past,present and future. There will be some elements from other animes IsseixHarem OCxHarem limes and lemons
1. The start of the hero

**We all know that Issei is Rias' Pawn, a pervert, The Red Dragon Emperor and have a harem. And there are other universes in which Issei is not a pervert slight pervert or has a big harem or small, one lover, two or three lovers. he is angel under Gabriel or Kitsune-Nekomata under Yasaka or a Fallen angel under Azazel. Or maybe a High-class Devil or Low-class under Sona Sitri just a human with powers. or even have older-younger brother-sister related blood or not. Or some OC replace Issei or take his place as the main character and leave him for the second spot. Anyway this story is one of them but different in many ways. First Issei is a half Devil and has a brother who is older than him and doesn't know about him until later and he is still a pervert and the Red Dragon Emperor, Rias's Pawn and have a harem. His brother is a OC that i created his name is Akiisha or AKi for short Kamijou (he is not related to Touma from Toaru). He is a High-class Devil born between two High-class Devils that is one of the remaining 34 pillars rank Great King like the Baels. He grow up and became friends with young devils (except the Delinquent Devil and Diadora) he will hate Riser later. Anyway while he is growing up he became Serafall's boyfriend and met Kuroka and her sister Shirone and befriended them, then after sometime his relationship with Kuroka changed from friendship to love while his with Shirone is still a sibling relationship. But after she killed her master she disappeared not before giving him one last kiss and promise her two things and he accepted while crying. Now let's go to the beginning and start the story form there.**

 **"I love you" speech**

 **'Kiss me' thoughts**

 **() Albion**

 **{} Draidg**

 **I don't own Highschool DxD it only belongs to it's owners.**

* * *

 **chapter 1:**

After the Great War between the Devils, Angels and Fallen God and the Maous died with High ranking Devils and Fallen angels. The three factions called cease fire, but before the civil war started in the Devils part of the underworld our hero was born.

In the one the hospitals there was a man with black hair and red eyes pacing in one the hallways in front a room waiting for his wife to give birth to his child.

"Calm down man, you are like a dog waiting for his master." Said a young man in his twenties, he has long red hair and blue-green eyes.

"Yeah, she will be alright Shiro-kun." Said a woman who has matured body, but a childish behavior with a black hair tied into ponytails and magenta eyes.

"How can I calm down while she may die Serafall and who you calling a dog Sirzechs." Answered Aki's father Shiro Kamijou.

"Of course you are like a dog pacing without a rest." Sirzechs Gremory said jokingly.

"I know, but just calm and hope for her to give birth without dying." Said Serafall Sitri.

"Alright, I will thanks Sera-chan and as for you sir, I will tell your mother." Said Shiro.

Sirzechs pales and Serafall nodded in acknowledgment. Then the door opens and the doctor exits, closes the door and face the three Devils.

"Well doctor, how is she and what about the child?" Ask Shiro worriedly.

"Calm down, your wife is okay and breathing and congratulations, it's a boy." Replied the doc.

"Oh, thank maou." Said Shiro cries happily.

"Well, you can see her right now." The doctor said while leaving.

"Thanks." Shiro said that and ran inside and his friends behind him.

They got inside and saw on the bed a beautiful woman with blonde hair reaching to her back and blue eyes and she was holding her son. A little boy with black hair with red streaks and purple eyes sleeping peacefully.

"Lucy." Cried Shiro.

"Shiro darling." Lucy cried back smiling.

"Congratulations Lucy-san." Said Sirzechs with a smile.

"Congratulations Lucy-kun, wow he is such a cute boy." Said Serafall while jumping like a little girl.

"Oh, thanks Sirzechs and Serafall." Lucy thanked them still smiling.

"So, what you gonna name him." Asked Serafall cutely.

"Akiisha." Said Lucy happily.

"Akiisha Kamijou, I like it." Said Shiro with happiness.

"I sense he gonna be one of the great and strong Devils in history." Said Sirzechs seriously.

"Aki-kun, I like it." Said Serafall happily.

Then Shiro holds his son and hoped that his future is full of love and happiness and not full of anger and vengeance.

"Let's go home." Shiro said to his wife.

"Let's darling." Replied his wife Lucy.

Sirzechs and Serafall left the room and sat down to discuss.

"Do you think Aki-Kun is gonna be alright." Asked a worried Serafall.

"I hope so, because his life has just started." Replied Sirzechs with a serious face.

And now let the story begins.

* * *

 **Hi this is my newest project of Highschool DxD but unlike the other two this is one is my own idea. Of course there will be harem for Aki and Issei, and Issei will be introduced in the next chapter.**

 **I will start a new project soon about a crossover between Highschool DxD and Fairy Tail so wait for it. Plz like, follow and review and stay strong.**


	2. The start of the hero 2

**Chapter 2:**

In these past 9 years Akiisha lived a somewhat unique life. After his birth, there was a celebration in the Maou territory, everyone was happy and the Devils congratulated the Kamijou. There's no accidents except for Serafall taking Akiisha and keeping  
him with her without letting him go, but she let go after Sirzechs threatened her that she will not see him again if she didn't give him back to his parents. Anyway, after the party, everyone went to their homes and the Kamijou thanked the Maous for  
the party. While growing up Aki was taught by his parent everything they know about history,maths and fighting. He made friends with Rias, Sona and the other young Devils except 3 (read ch 1 to find out who). Akiisha learned his clan power the Imagine  
breaker and other magic and moves. So when he was 10 years the civil war broke between the Old Maou and the Rebellions factions. The reason of the war was the descendants of the Maou wants to continue the war with the Angels and the Fallen, while  
the Rebellions Devils, who are strong as the Maous or stronger wanted peace so they fought. the leaders of the Old Maou faction are the descendants of original Maous expect the descendant of Lucifer, who were somewhere else and the leaders of the  
Rebellion faction are Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Akuja Astaroth, Falbium Glasya- Labolas and Shiro Kamijou. The parties fought for days, weeks and months and the Rebellion faction managed to get Grafiya to their side, but something bad happened  
while the two sides continued to fight one of the Old Maou faction soldiers managed to kidnap Aki while he is under the protection of the Gremory-Sitri and his mother Lucy ran after him to save her boy ignoring the cries of her and son's friends that  
this a trap while Sairaorg ran after them. She ran until he stops suddenly in the middle of a city, throws Aki at her and disappears in a magic circle. She catches him and hugged him while crying that he is safe and sound.

"Oh Aki I am sorry." Said Lucy Kamijou while hugging her son and crying.

"It's not your fault mom, so plz stop crying." Said Aki while holding his mother tightly.

Then after a few minutes they decided to go back to their friends, but before that his mother suddenly stopped for second and fell on the ground. Aki looked at his mother and then noticed the wound on her tummy.

"Mom, mom mummy wake up." Said Aki shaking his mother.

"Hahahahahaha, the bitch is dead." Laughed the figure who just arrived.

Then he grabbed the boy.

"You missed your mummy already hahahahahaha." Said the figure mocking the boy.

"Let me go asshole." Said Aki struggling to escape.

"Do you know who you talking to punk, I am Shalba Beelzebub the descendant of the Beelzebub the true Maou." Shalba introduced himself.

"You a Maou bullshit, Sirzechs-nii is better." Said Aki with a mocking smile.

"Why you little." Said Shalba with anger.

The maou begins to strangle the boy until the boy (faked) his death, the maou dropped him and turned around ready to leave until.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha." Laughed Aki evily.

The maou stopped and turned around and saw something he may not forget, there stood Aki with his mother's blood on his clothes and a white mask with red lines. But what really made Shalba freeze was the boy's eyes, they were red with yellow, black silts  
looking at him and Sairaorg were watching and decided to call Sirzechs.

"Are you scared phony?" Said Aki with a dark voice.

"Who are you?" Said Shalba with fear.

"Oh me, I am just a monster who wants to kill you." Replied hollow Aki grinning.

Then they fought, but the Hollow overpowered the Maou, but before the Hollow could deal the final blow Sirzechs and the others came to the scene.

"Aki-san-kun" the voices of Sirzechs, Serafall and the others.

The Hollow stopped and stood there looking at Shalba with hatred.

"Go before you die." Said the Hollow with a growl.

"You will pay for this, whatever you are." Shouted Shalba and left in a magic circle.

Then the Hollow walked towards Lucy's lifeless body and stood there.

"Lucy, wake up honey." Said Shiro looking at his wife's lifeless body.

"Dad, I am sorry mom is gone." Said Aki regretting not sensing Shalba's aura.

Then he turned to the others and they saw his mask.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Asked Sirzechs curiously.

"Because I am part Hollow." Replied the Hollow simply.

The five Devils turned to Shiro for an explanation, he sighed and told them that one day he and Lucy were hunting stray devils after finishing the job they were attacked by a Hollow and she got careless and got bitten by it after killing it they went  
back home and sleep. But at midnight Lucy started screaming and then he took her to the hospital to get her checked, the doctors said that she infected by the Hollow and he must be sealed so they sealed it with magic, she stopped screaming and became  
okay.

"So, how did your son become one?" Said Akuja while wanting to make many tests on Aki.

"Because i broke the seal when she was pregnant and I transferred myself to her child." Said the Hollow shocking everyone.

"Do you have a name?" Asked Serafall with little fear.

"No, but me and king will have a talk." Said the Hollow while laughing darkly.

Then the mask broke and dissolved into nothingness, they saw Aki's face tears streaming down.

"M-mom, I am sorry I am sorry." Said Aki over and over while crying.

After 10 minutes he wiped his tears, stood up and turned to the others.

"Alright, that Shalba will pay for mom's death, I swear on her name." Said Aki seriously.

"I speak for everyone here son that he is all yours." Said Shiro and the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, now let's go back and break the news to the others." Said Aki in sadness.

They didn't say anything and Lucy's body vanished without a trace with no way to be reincarnated (or is there) and Sirzechs prepared a magic circle to teleport back to the mansion. Aki stood beside Serafall and hold her hand serafall's eyes widened and  
then she returned the gesture with a smile and they are gone to the Gremory mansion where their friends and family are worried. When they arrived Aki was tackled by Rias and sona.

"I am glad you are okay, but where is Lucy?" Said Lady Gremory worried about her friend-sister.

The seven Devils froze at the statement till Aki broke the ice.

"My mom is dead." Said Aki in a sad tone.

All of them just stood here looking at Aki and Shiro, who were trying not to cry, the ladies of the clans along with their sonsdaughters cried at their friendsister's loss (expect Diodora and the delinquent devil, Riser). After Lucy's death, the two factions  
continued to fight until Sirzechs and his Co won and banned the Old Maou from entering the underworld ending their era. Let's skip this to after a few centuries.

"Hey honey, are you fine?" Said Shiro with worry.

"Yeah, and so is our son thank god." Said Shiro's second wife Helen Hyoudou making Shiro wince.

"So what are we gonna name him?" Asked Shiro with a smile.

"Issei, Issei Hyoudou." Replied Helen smiling.

"I like it, it's beautiful like his mother." Said Shiro approvingly.

"Oh Shiro." Said Helen with red cheeks.

'I am sorry Akiisha I hope you can forgive me for running away.' Thought Shiro before continuing to talk with his wife.

* * *

 **Done. Ch 3 will be about crowing the new Maous and Aki becoming a high class devil and obtaining his [Evil set] and his training. Grafiya will not be in Aki or Issei's harem.**

 **Aki's peerage:**

 **King: Akiisha Kamijou**

 **Queen: undecided**

 **Bishop 1: undecided**

 **Bishop 2: undecided**

 **Rook 1: undecided**

 **Rook 2: undecided**

 **Knight 1: undecided**

 **Knight 2: undecided**

 **Pawn 1-8: undecided**

 **If you have any suggestions for his peerage PM me or review. Fav, follow and review see ya.**


	3. After war and the boyfriend of a maou

**Hey, it's me with a new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

The civil war has ended with the defeat of the descendants of the Maous and their banishment from the underworld. Then the whole People celebrated this victory and chose their next leaders: (Falbium as the next Asmodeus, Akuja as the next Beelzebub, Serafall as the next Leviathan) but for the Lucifer there are two nominees Sirzechs and Shiro. After a few minutes Shiro stepped aside so he can be with his son after Lucy's death and made Sirzechs the next Lucifer, of course the names of the original Maous became titles. After the crowing the underworld were being rebuilt with the Maous's help. Then peace came to the underworld and Akuja made the **[Evil system]** based on the human game chess to reincarnate other beings into Devils to increase their numbers after the civil war (which ended a few centuries ago) and the beings who got reincarnated named a peerage. First, he gave the **[Evil set]** to the Maous and only Sirzechs accepted (Serafall refused because she want to join Akiisha's peerage) then he said that only High-class will receive their sets, so everybody worked hard to become one, the young Devils one by one became High-class and received their set. {The Queen worth 9 Pawns, Rooks worth 5 Pawns, Bishops and Knights are both worth 3 Pawns each, Pawns worth 1 Pawn and Mutation pieces are rare and used only to reincarnate someone powerful not a God or a Dragon God but who can't be reincarnated with normal piece and only 1 of 10 Devils get a Mutation piece}. Rias got a Mutation Bishop and Akiisha got 4 Mutation pieces (Queen, Rook, 2 Pawns), then the young went to search for their peerage members. After a while the Devils were having an argument of whose piece is stronger so Akuja with the help of Akiisha created the **Rating game**. Then one day Shiro went on a vacation (going to the human world and getting a second wife, but not Lucy's replacement) and leaving his duties to his son. Akiisha lived alone with no family in his house, after the success of **Rating game** Sirzechs with Grafiya, Rias, Serafall and Sona came to the Kamijou's territory to talk with Akiisha (the temporary Lord Kamijou).

 **Inside Akiisha's office:**

Akiisha was working you know signing papers like the head of the clan should until someone knocked at the door

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Come on in." Akiisha said tiredly.

Then the door opened and a maid came in, she is a beautiful lady with long pink hair with green eyes and medium bust.

"Sorry for interrupting Kamijou-sama." The maid said while bowing.

"Rise, no need to apologize did you need something?" Akiisha said while looking at her from his paperwork.

"Yes, Lucifer-sama, Grafiya-sama, Rias-sama, Leviathan-sama and Sona-sama wants to talk to you." The maid said with zero emotion (like a certain maid)

 **(*Bonk*** "ouch, damn it Grafiya." The author said while rubbing his head. **)**

"Alright, let them in and bring the tea at once." Akiisha ordered seriously.

"Yes, Kamijou-sama." The maid said with a bow.

Then the maid went outside to get the guests, after 3 mins the guests entered the room.

"Ah, Sirzechs, Rias, Grafiya-nee, Sona and Serafall welcome." Akiisha greeted with relief cause he will not work for some time.

"Hi, How are doing?" "Hello, Akiisha-kun-san." "Hello, Aki-kun I missed you so much." They greeted back with Serafall jumping on him and hugging his face to her chest.

After a while she got off him and sat beside her sister, then the maid bought the tea.

"So, what I can do to help you?" Akiisha asked after taking a sip from his cup and continued to sign some papers.

"You see, a few days ago me and Serafall talked with the Shinto faction about giving us a territory in the form of Kuoh town and they agreed, they gave us some rules to follow and they asked about who will be the ruler of this territory and we chose Rias, Sona and you." Sirzechs said seriously.

"Really, that's good and I agree, I presume they agreed." Said Akiisha at the end pointing at Rias and Sona.

"Yes, and congratulations." Said Serafall happily.

"Thanks, so when do we leave?" Said Akiisha while finishing his second cup of tea.

"Tomorrow morning." Said Sirzechs still serious.

"Then, I am not going." Replied Akiisha with a blank face.

The room became silent and the Devils looked at him with wide eyes.

 **"Young man, you better explain yourself or I will give you "that"."** Said Grafiya while pinching his cheek.

"No, not **"that"** I will tawk Gwafiya-nee." Said Akiisha while crying afraid of her punishment.

"Alright." Grafiya said after letting go of his cheek.

"Meanie." Mumbled Akiisha under his breath while rubbing his red cheek

"Did you say something?" Grafiya said with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing, I love you Grafiya-nee." Said Akiisha while sweating bullets.

"That's what I thought and I love you too." Grafiya said with a smile.

"Anyway, I will not go with Rias and Sona because I want train and discover new magic or moves to become stronger, which will take years, finding members of my peerage and after it I will go to Kuoh town." Akiisha explained his plan.

"Hmm, Are you okay with his decision?" Sirzechs asked the two Devils.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Then, you will rule till Akiisha finish his training." Said Sirzechs with a serious face.

"Is that all?" Akiisha said while almost finishing his work.

"Yes." Sirzechs said with a smile.

They stood up and said goodbye except Serafall who was still sitting.

"Onee-sama, let's go." Sona called out to her sister.

"I am not done here." Serafall said seriously.

Then she stood up and went to stand in front of Akiisha's desk.

"How can I help you Serafall?" Akiisha said while Signing his last paper.

"Akiisha Kamijou listen to me cause I will not repeat myself, I love you not as a little brother or as a friend, but more than that for a long time." Serafall said while blushing red.

The Devils were shocked at her confession, a Maou fallen in love with a young Devil. Akiisha froze after finishing his work and looked at her with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"Do you really love me Serafall?" Akiisha said in a shocked tone.

"Yes, I really do with all my heart." Serafall said with hearts in her eyes.

"Then, I love you too Serafall Leviathan with all my heart since I was 11." Akiisha said looking at her in the eyes.

She cried then lunged at him smashing her lips into his taking each other first kiss. He returned the kiss while holding her. Rias and Sona blushed crimson at the scene with jealousy then the pair broke the kiss for air.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"I agree."Rias and Sona in unison.

"Serafall, will you be my girlfriend?" Akiisha asked her with love in his voice.

"Yes, I would like to." Serafall answered him with a lively tone.

"Then, I announce us as boyfriend and girlfriend." Akiisha said with a smile.

"And Aki-kun, I want to join your peerage." Serafall said grinning.

The Devils were shocked and their brains stopped working for a minute then started working.

 **"What."** Sirzechs, Rias and Sona shouted together.

"Are you sure about that?" Akiisha asked with concern.

"Yes, I am certain about it." Serafall said without any hesitation.

"Ok, then will you be my Queen?" Akiisha said with a smirk.

"Yes, I accept being your Queen." Serafall said while Jumping around him.

Then, with a wave of his hand,his set appeared in front of him and grabbed his Queen piece and with another wave the set disappeared and he put the Piece on her chest.

"Then by the name of Akiisha Kamijou, I reincarnated you Serafall Leviathan as my Queen be delighted with your new life." Akiisha chanted the reincarnation chant.

The piece glowed and entered Serafall's body, she then felt a sudden boost in energy and felt a connection with Akiisha.

"Now, I present you Serafall Leviathan one of the Maous and my Queen." Akiisha presented grinning.

"You are very interesting Akiisha, making a Maou fall in love with you and making her your Queen well done." Sirzechs said amused.

"Thanks." Akiisha replied, still grinning.

"Now then, it's time to leave." Sona said after recomposing herself.

"Yeah, see ya later Akiisha." Rias said with an amusing tone.

"I will be waiting for our first date." Serafall said happily and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, see ya later and i will be waiting for our date as well." Akiisha said in a happy tone.

They left him to rest after that he had lunch and went to sleep and train a little, had dinner and took a bath and visiting la la land. After Rias and Sona's departure the routine was training in his clan's power like Imagine Breaker (making  
it cancel stronger attacks) and Increasing his elemental training and trying to figure his animal soul which represents himself. Serafall being doing contracts whenever she free from her Maou's work and her magical tv show, after 7 months she took  
the Midd-class test and became one again (since she is an ultimate-class) and then began dong contracts which were harder, but since she is a maou then it is easy for her and got promoted to High-class and refused receiving her [Evil Set] and kept  
doing contracts and after a year and 5 months became an ultimate-class again. And she did go with Akiisha on many dates in the underworld and two in the human world (Tokyo, Japan and New York, USA).

* * *

 **Done. I hope you like it cause ch 4 will be Akiisha's training and meeting Kuroka and getting new pieces and vote for who gonna be in Akiisha's peerage. Plz fav, follow and review and see you later.  
**

 **Akiisha's peerage:**

 **King: Akiisha Kamijou**

 **Mutation Queen: Serafall Leviathan (DxD)**

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga kiru)**

 **Knight 2: Kurome (Akame ga kiru)**

 **Mutation Rook 1: undecided**

 **Rook 2: undecided**

 **Bishop 1: Kuroka (DxD)**

 **Bishop 2: undecided**

 **Pawn 1: undecided**

 **Pawn 2: undecided**

 **Mutation Pawn 3: Yoruichi Shinon (Bleach)**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: undecided**

 **Pawn 5: undecided**

 **Pawn 6: undecided**

 **Pawn 7: undecided**

 **Pawn 8: undecided**


	4. The life of the Leader

**Hey it's me again with Chapter 4. Hope you like it.**

 **Beta read by mineng101**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Next day:**

Akiisha, after his morning routine, went to send off his childhood friends Rias and Sona to Kuoh. He then began his work, which consisted of training in animal soul after he discovered that his was the black eagle, which has control over the winds, along with his duties as the head of the clan as well as going on dates with Serafall. He took her on many dates in the underworld. After a month of dating, he took her to the human world to New York City. There some people who ogled them, but the couple ignored them and he took her to dinner where some guys tried to grope her when he was in the restroom, but he took care of them without damaging the restaurant. After a few days he took her to Tokyo, Japan.

"So where are we going?" Asked Serafall while holding Akiisha's hand.

"That's a surprise." Akiisha said with his finger in front of his mouth.

Serafall pouted but waited patiently and they continued to walk while ignoring the lustful gazes. After a few minutes they arrived at a very big building. He then made her close her eyes as they entered the building.

"Alright, you can open your eyes." Akiisha said with a smile.

".." Serafall just stood there with her eyes and mouth opened.

"Hey, Sera-chan? I think I broke her." Akiisha looked at his girlfriend in concern.

Then she came out of her trance and dragged him around, each with a smile on their face; she couldn't believe he took her to the Magical Girl convention. After two hours of being dragged around by his Magical girlfriend they ate lunch at a fancy restaurant, sent the shopping bags to their rooms and walked to the park and found an empty spot and sat on the bench.

"Thank you for the date, Aki-kun." Serafall said in a lovely tone.

"No problem, I am glad you liked it." Akiisha replied with a smile.

"Now what you want to do?" He added wondering if she would drag him somewhere else or not.

"Hmm, how about we go and prank So-tan and Rias-chan?" Serafall said after thinking over it.

"Sure, let's go". Akiisha answered with a grin.

So they stood up and checked if there were any humans or supernatural beings nearby, then they vanished in a magical circle after ensuring the coast was clear.

 **In one of the alleys of Kuoh Town:**

A magical circle appeared in the alley and out of it the couple appeared.

"Alright, we are here." Akiisha exclaimed evilly.

"Yay, I am gonna play with So-tan!" Serafall said while jumping happily.

Then he told her that they had to go see Rias first, then Sona, to which she agreed. He sensed for Rias's aura and found her in an apartment where they flew.

 **At Rias' apartment:**

Rias was reading a story to her Queen, Akeno Himejima, a young girl who lost her mother to her family and hated her father for not being there. Although she wanted to be with him, she would never admit it. Suddenly someone broke through the window and Rias quickly stepped in front her Queen to shield her from the possible enemy.

"Who are you?" Rias shouted with her destructive powers in her hands.

"Rias Gremory I presume?" The masked man said with a null voice.

"Yes, you better explain yourself before-"

"-Before you call your brother Lucifer or your Sitri friend."

Rias started with anger but was interrupted by the intruder.

"I am Phantom. I heard that the Gremory heiress had a Queen so I came to eliminate you both." He added with a smirk.

"I won't let you touch Akeno! Who sent you?" Rias said with fury.

"Nobody." Was the simple answer.

She fired balls of destruction but the balls missed their target.

"Tempest kick." He sent crescent like waves using his legs which destroyed her balls of destruction.

"Leave or I will obliterate you." Rias said frustrated.

"You are weak, but I admire your soul. See ya, Gremory." He said with a grin then jumped outside and vanished.

Rias repaired the window and looked behind her to check on her Queen, who she found sleeping with tears in her eyes. She then picked her up and placed her on the bed, took off her clothes and hugged the girl while going to sandman's domain. After ten minutes a feminine scream was heard through Kuoh and then an evil giggle.

 **Underworld - Serafall's room:**

After they played the pranks they went to Serafall's room in her castle in the underworld where they got ready for a sexy time.

 **Lemon start:**

Akiisha and Serafall were kissing without clothes, their hands roaming each other's body, after a few minutes they broke the kiss as Serafall climaxed.

"Are you ready?" He asked her while positioning his dick at her entrance.

"Yes, be gentle." She replied with a happy tone.

He nodded then he entered her slowly until he stopped at her hymen. He gently pushed forward till he felt her barrier start to tear and kissed her to muffle her screams. After a while they broke the kiss gasping for air.

"I am happy right now." Akiisha said with a smile.

"Me too, I have waited for this moment since I had a crush on you." Serafall replied happily.

Then he moved at a slow pace making them moan then he increased his speed.

"~your pussy is so good~." Akiisha moaned while pounding the Maou.

"~Ahh! You're too fast! Fuck! Harder! Ahhh~." Serafall shouted in a bliss.

They continued while trying several positions: from waterfall to cowgirl and doggy style to the hot seat and soon they reached the end.

"Sera-chan, I am gonna release!" He shouted while still fucking.

"Me too, Aki-kun! Ahh! I want to!" Serafall said with lust on her mind.

Then after a few seconds she cummed hard on his penis, coaxing him to cum inside her ,dumping string after string of semen. Then they waited till they finished releasing and he laid beside her panting.

"That was a-awesome." Akiisha said while trying to breath.

"Yeah, it was so good, I loved it". Serafall said with a sultry voice.

She rested her head on his chest while he put an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, My magical Maou." He said tiredly.

"Goodnight, my handsome hero." She said with a happy smile.

They kissed and went to sleep enjoying each other company.

 **Lemon end**

* * *

 **Done. Finally** **I** **finished** **Chapter** **4, sorry for the delay. Continue to recommend members for Akiisha's peerage and Pl** **ease** **Fav, Follow and Review.** **S** **ee ya soon, my friends.**

 **Akiisha's peerage:**

 **King: Akiisha Kamijou (OC)**

 **Mutation Queen: Serafall Leviathan (DxD)**

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga kiru)**

 **Knight 2: Kurome (Akame ga kiru)**

 **Mutation Rook 1: undecided**

 **Rook 2: undecided**

 **Bishop 1: Kuroka (DxD)**

 **Bishop 2: Sakura (Naruto)**

 **Pawn 1: undecided**

 **Pawn 2: undecided**

 **Mutation Pawn 3: Yoruichi Shinon (Bleach)**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: Saskue (Naruto)**

 **Pawn 5: undecided**

 **Pawn 6: undecided**

 **Pawn 7: undecided**

 **Pawn 8: undecided**


	5. Leaving and a secret

**Chapter 5:**

After years of training, working, going on dates with Serafall and gaining peerage members, Akiisha is ready to go to Kuoh and govern it alongside his friends Rias and Sona and their peerages. One day he went to meet with Sirzechs and the other Maous to tell them that it's time to visit Kuoh.

 **Underworld - Maous's meeting room:**

"Hey everyone." Akiisha said with a bow.

They all responded with their own way.

"So, what is you need Aki?" Sirzechs said seriously.

"I am going to Kuoh it's time." Akiisha replied quickly.

"Alright, but there is something we need to tell you." Akuja said sternly.

"Ok, shoot." Akiisha said with interest.

"Your father is in Kuoh all these centuries and he married a human and had a boy, but not your replacement." Sirzechs said with his eyes closed.

"Really." Akiisha said with a sad-angry tone.

"Yes." Falbium said while sleeping. (a lazy perosn right)

"Alright, anything else." Akiisha said without any emotion.

They were surprised by the tone he used, but they understood.

"No, you can go and pack." Sirzechs said with a smile.

Akiisha bowed and left the room the Maous looked at each (except the lazy one), and went home.

 **Kamijou territory - Akiisha's room:**

Akiisha appeared in his room and packed whatever he needs, he bought a small two story house with 4 bedrooms and three bathrooms. After packing he sat on his bed.

'Who will I take with me Serafall said that she will visit, Akame and Kurome's training is nearly done and Sasuke and Sakura are on a mission from their village that leaves Yoruichi who is having a family time while training' Akiisha thought quietly then he called the sisters first.

"Hello." Came the voice of Akame.

"Hi, Akame-chan." Akiisha greeted happily.

They talked and Akame said that the training will be done in 3 weeks and he talked with Kurome.

Then he called the Ninja couple and they said that their mission is no where near complete then he called the Hollow Slayer and she said that her family wants her to stay with them for 3 months although she told them she wished to stay for a month and a few days. Dinner time arrived, he ate and did his work and went to bed. The next morning he did his work, some warm ups and ate breakfast then the Maous and the heads of the Gremory, Stiri and Phenex with his other friends came out to send him off, after everyone said their goodbyes, he vanished through a magic circle.

 **Kuoh - Akiisha's house:**

He appeared in his house in the human world, then unpacked and got settled in, he walked through the town to memorize the place he rules and then went to buy some snack and stood in front of Kuoh Academy where he will study in 3 days. He went home, took a shower and read a book till night, then ate a light dinner and went to sleep but before that.

'Better watch out stupid supernatural being cause the Hollow Prince is home.' He thought with a grin.

Then he slept peacefully because his life here got started.

* * *

 **Done, sorry for the delay.**

 **Harem is {Serafall,Akame,Kurome,Yoruichi,Kuroka}**

 **The next chapter will be meeting a certain kitty and a reunion andIssei becomes a Devil so Plz Fav,Follow and Review.**


	6. A reunion of friends

**Chapter 6:**

 **Kuoh - Akiisha's room:**

The light shines through the window and Akiisha opened his eyes and rubbed the sleepiness off them, then hopped out of bed and opened the window, washed his face, ate breakfast, did some training and his work as the head of his clan. Then he went outside and decided to walk in the neighborhood, he went to buy some things like food and clothes. After buying he went back to his home and put them in their respective places, then he heard a cry of pain and went to his backyard and saw a black cat with golden eyes laying there and her tummy is growling of lack of food.

"What a poor kitty, I will feed you." Akiisha said with pity.

He head inside and bought some fish which he cut, then he went to the cat and put the plate holding the fish in front of it.

"Here, eat it." Akiisha said with a smile.

The cat looked the plate, then at him, then the plate and pounced on it happily eating the fish. Akiisha looked amused and didn't move until the cat finished his snack.

"Nya~" The cat said to get his attention.

"Oh, you finished it." Akiisha said after snapping out his thoughts.

He stood up and took the empty plate and headed inside while the cat followed him, inside Akiisha washed the plate while the cat laid down on the couch. After drying the plate, he headed to the living room and sat beside the cat.

"Now, what to do with you?" Akiisha thought to himself.

Then he looked at the cat who was giving him the puppy eyes.

"You know I should keep you around." Akiisha said with a smile.

The cat jumped into his lap and begin to move his head alongside his leg, then purred because of the petting he got from him.

"Now, what is your gender?" Akiisha said thoughtfully.

The cat just meowed.

"Are you a male?" Akiisha asked the cat.

The cat just stared at him.

"Ok, female it is then your name will be Kuroneko." Akiisha said seriously.

The cat meowed in approval, making Akiisha smile, they sat there in silence, then he looked at the clock and saw it is almost noon.

"Well, it's time for lunch." Akiisha said while standing up.

Kuroneko jumped off of his lap before he stands up and took a nap, he guessed that she tired so he lets her rest. After cooking lunch, which was curry and washing the dishes he went to his room to take a nap.

 **Akiisha's room - 3 hours later:**

Akiisha woke up and saw that he slept for 3 hours and the sun will set after 14 mins, he walked to the bathroom to wash his face, then came down to look for Kuroneko and saw her in the same spot but awake.

"Had a nice nap?" Akiisha asked the cat.

"Meow." Kuroneko just meowed.

He nodded and sat beside her and she jumped on his lap, he stroked her making her purr.

"Now, will you tell why a Youkai is in the Devils territory." Akiisha said with a serious face.

Kuroneko froze and looked at him with fear, she jumped off his lap and landed on the ground, she ran to the window but met with a barrier.

"You can't escape." Akiisha's voice rang from his place on the couch.

Kuroneko turned into a sexy woman with black hair and cat ears and tail wearing a Black kimono while showing a view of her cleavage.

"How?" Kuroka said with confusion.

"I sensed you the moment I came to this town." Akiisha said simply.

She waited for him to attack her, but he didn't so she walked to him and sat on the couch opposite of him.

"I mean no harm to you I just want to check on someone dear to me." Kuroka told him the truth.

"I believe you." Akiisha answered her seriously.

She stared at him, eyes wide trying to find if he is lying or not, but she didn't and that made her relax but kept her guard.

"What's your name?" Akiisha asked her wanting to know her.

"Kuroka." Was she said.

"The SS class criminal, it doesn't matter to me, I am Akiisha Kamijou the temp head of the clan." Akiisha said with a pose.

Kuroka sweat dropped at his pose, but felt fear since she heard about this clan who is considered one of the strongest rivaling the Baels.

"I know about your dead master and what he did, I did some investigation and I have his journal all I need is to give it or Sirzechs and you will be free." Akiisha said shocking her.

"And what you want from me?" Kuroka said warily.

"Just join my peerage." Akiisha said bluntly.

"Are you kidding me?" Kuroka shouted at him.

He shook his head no, she sat there thinking till she made her decision.

"I will join you, but with some conditions." Kuroka said seriously.

"And they are?" Akiisha's replied with wonder.

"I want to check on my sister and have babies." Kuroka said honestly.

"I accept, I can let you see her without interruption and about your race we need to fall in love with each other and we got time." Akiisha said smiling.

Then he reincarnated her as his second Bishop and her old piece got destroyed by him.

"Well, welcome to the family you are free to stay here you can choose any room and you can sleep with me, that's okay but ask first." Akiisha is explaining the rules.

And he told her not to get too close to her sister or she will be busted, then he told what pieces he used. After a long discussion they ate dinner, then she took a shower and then she let sleep in the room next to him.

 **Kuoh Academy - Two days later:**

After Kuroka joined Akiisha's peerage as his second Bishop, they talked and learned about each other. Anyway, when he entered the school wearing the boy's uniform, he got lust comments from the girls and death threats from the boys, he just ignored them and went to take his schedule from the student council.

 **Kuoh Academy - Student Council:**

He stood in front the door of the destined room and knocked, after 5 seconds he received a come in and entered.

"Good morning, i am new here and came to take my schedule." Akiisha said with little cheerfulness.

"Akiisha Kamijou, i am the student council president Souna Shitori nice to meet you." A voice he recognized answered him.

He saw one of his friends the Heiress of the Sitri clan Sona Sitri and the sister of Maou Leviathan, with her black hair in its style, her violet eyes, A-cup breasts and cold personality.

"Nice to meet you too Souna-Kaichou." Akiisha said while shaking her hand.

"Well, here is your schedule and welcome to Kuoh Academy I hope you have a nice time here." Sona said with a small smile.

"Where is the smile that I know so-tan?" Akiisha said smirking.

Sona froze and looked at him with wide eyes, then quickly recomposed.

"How did you know that name? Only three people knows about it." Sona questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, come on did you forget about Akiisha your friend." Akiisha said with mock hurt.

Sona looked at him and realized that he looks like her friend.

"I want proof." Sona said caution.

"I promised you that I will make your breasts bigger so that Rias will be jealous of you." Akiisha said with his wings out.

"Aki, Is that you?" Sona said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Akiisha said smiling.

They hugged each other and Sona thanked Maou that her peerage isn't here, then they pulled away.

"When did you come here?" Sona Asked after wiping her tears.

"Three days ago." Akiisha stated with a shrug.

Then the bell rang, signaling the start of the day, they promised to catch up later then he went to his class (which is the same as Issei).

He asked her for directions before leaving, after getting them, he walked to his class and stood in front of it when he arrived.

"Settle down, before we begin we have a new student joining us today you can come in." The teacher said while sighing.

The door opened and Akiisha walked in and after a few steps he stopped and faced the class with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Akiisha Kamijou nice to meet you and I hope to get along with you." Akiisha introduced while smiling.

"That's him the new prince." Said a girl with a blush.

"Please, marry me." A girl said with a dreamy look.

"Die, you thief." Most of the boys said with hatred.

"Alright, calm down if you have any questions raise your hand." The teacher shouted at them.

Many hands shot up in the air, and the teacher chose a girl with long brown hair.

"Are you a pervert?" Asked the girl sternly.

"Well, I am but in bed." Said Akiisha bluntly.

The girls blushed red at his statement, then the teacher picked a bald student.

"Why are you here? We don't want another pretty boy to take the girls away." Said The bald student with anger.

"Well, i came to study and don't worry, I have a girlfriend." Akiisha said with a smile still on his face.

The class looked at him in shock, the boys cursed his luck while the girls had a depressing aura around them, then the teacher picked another one and said the she is the last one to ask.

"Is your girlfriend in this school?" Asked a girl wearing glasses with a perverted smile.

"No, because she older than us and she related to one of the third years, but I won't tell because it's a surprise." Akiisha said while winking causing the girls to blush crimson.

"Alright, you can take the seat behind Hyoudou." The teacher said with a little headache.

Issei raised his hand and Akiisha went and sat behind him signaling the class to start, Akiisha through the classes ignored the glares from the guys except Kiba who looked at him with interest and suspicion and the lustful looks from the girls. At lunch break, he was surrounded by the girls who asked him questions and he answered some of them until two pair of hands slammed into his desk.

"How did you get a girlfriend?" The bald student asked him with jealousy.

"Yeah, and are you gonna take all the girls in the academy too?" Said the student with glasses.

"It's none of your business and no I will not steal any girl from the academy." Akiisha answered truthfully.

 **Lunch break - ORC:**

Kiba headed to the club as soon as the break started he wanted to talk with his king about the new student. Then he arrived and knocked at the door of the club then he heard a come in and he entered.

"Ah, Kiba how are you?" Asked his King with a smile.

"Buchou, i am fine, but I have something to tell you." Kiba said with a serious face.

His King lost her smile and her face turned serious she nodded for him to continue.

"The new student who is in the same class as me is not human." Kiba told his King the info.

"Hmm, well bring him to the club after school." His King ordered seriously.

He bowed, then left the room, she don't how a supernatural being entered her territory without her permission but she will find out.

 **Kuoh Academy - after school:**

After school came and Akiisha sighed first he met Sona who is the president of the student council then the girls wants his semen and the boys wants his death now Kiba who is dubbed as the Prince said that his president wants to meet with him, so he followed him since he is free. They arrived after a while and got permission to enter, he was awed by the Victorian style. He sat on the couch opposite of Koneko who is known as the Mascot of Kuoh Academy, the tea was brought by one of the two Onee-samas Akeno.

"Alright, Rias-senpai what do you need from me?" Akiisha asked with a happy tone.

"Cut the act, what and who are you?" Said Rias the other Onee-sama impatiently.

"I see, you still haven't matured Ria-tan." Akiisha teased her.

Akeno giggled while Rias is beginning to lose control.

"How did you about that name?" Risa asked with a calm tone.

"Since I am not your brother or Sona that means i am." Akiisha said with a smirk.

"Aki, is that really you?" Rias said with shock.

He nodded and she jumped over the desk and hugged him tightly and he returned it, after hugging they separated and she sat back in her chair and he did the same.

"I am happy, to see you again." Rias said while sniffing.

"Me too." Akiisha said with a smile.

Now the hero had his reunion with his friends.

* * *

 **It's finally done, how was it?**

 **Harem: {Serafall, Akame, Kurome, Yoruichi, Kuroka}**

 **Next chapter will be the start of the canon so look forward and plz suggest some characters from different animes for the peerage and see you next year.**

 **Akiisha's peerage:**

 **King: Akiisha Kamijou (OC)**

 **Mutation Queen: Serafall Leviathan (DxD)**

 **Knight 1: Akame (Akame ga kiru)**

 **Knight 2: Kurome (Akame ga kiru)**

 **Mutation Rook 1: Undecided**

 **Rook 2: Undecided**

 **Bishop 1: Kuroka (DxD)**

 **Bishop 2: Sakura (Naruto)**

 **Pawn 1: Undecided**

 **Pawn 2: Undecided**

 **Mutation Pawn 3: Yoruichi Shinon (Bleach)**

 **Mutation Pawn 4: Sasuke (Naruto)**

 **Pawn 5: Undecided**

 **Pawn 6: Undecided**

 **Pawn 7: Undecided**

 **Pawn 8: Undecided**


	7. Note

**Hi sorry but I had a long vacation**

 **Now I am back**

 **I will finish my Fairy Tail challenge fic then I will see which fic is next**

 **Yours truly**

 **AnimeLoverQ8**


End file.
